


Unexpected Vacation

by Blipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blipper/pseuds/Blipper
Summary: For the /ztg/ spy story TT





	1. Chapter 1

I think this might be the first time I've enjoyed a Monday.

No more top secret projects or being escorted by bodyguards everywhere, just some nice relaxation time.

Shame the weather isn't nicer; just after getting out of Bunnyburrow it got real misty. I'm not really bothered though - I just want to get back to Zootopia. With the lack of traffic around I shouldn't be that long.

I needn't worry about security as I've been told a ZIA agent has been assigned to watch over me, some bunny called Jack Savage. I'm hoping a dinky little rabbit like him knows his stuff. I guess he must be good, though, or he wouldn't cut it for the ZIA.

My horns poke the back of the seat for the umpteenth time. I'ts kinda funny: I used to be that one Oryx with no horns, half the time I thought I was some diseased freak and after they grew in they've been nothing but a pain. The discomfort doesn't matter, though; I'll be home soon.

A break from work is almost too good at this point. I'm tired of making weapons and death machines. I certainly want the super tank incident out of my head as soon as possible. I've been away from friends and family as well.

The mist only seems to thicken as I press on, it's becoming harder to see anything at all. I had thought Bunnyburrow would be a sunny paradise this time of year.

A distinct whir interrupts the usual sound of the road. I know that sound belongs to a helicopter, but I can't see it through this mist. The sound stays near my car for a while before moving on. It can't have known I was here - no one could have seen through the fog.

I speed off onto one of the smaller country roads where thankfully the mist has eased up. The scenery is pretty nice - a lush green forest. There isn't a trace of that helicopter however just to be sure I take veer off the road and take a quick look out he window. Thankfully, it seems to be long gone leaving me to enjoy the sounds of bugs buzzing and chirping. Okay just keep calm and press on; there isn't anyone following me. I'm taking in so much of my wonderful surroundings I almost don't notice the traffic cop flagging me down.

Shit

I pull over near some bushes. The cop is some towering bear with a feminine look to their face so I presume it's a she. She walks over while I notice her strange but somewhat familiar uniform; traffic cops wear camouflage now? She studies some kind of print out before inspecting my face. It clicks with me - it's a paratroopers uniform. I slowly begin shuffling away from the door while she gives her sheet another glance.

"Out!" she barks with a heavy accent. I get a large rifle pointed in my direction.

I comply with her order and get out of my car with my hooves raised.

"I'm not armed." she doesn't react to this statement, "Do you even speak English?" I ask.

"Я не могу понять вас," she replies. I have no idea what she is saying so I try to gesture that I don't have any weapons on me.

"Я до сих пор не понимаю." I don't really care at this point. I turn my back on her and grumble.

"Не нужно быть настолько сердитый об этом," she says with a condescending tone, "Я на самом деле не повредит вам так перестать быть таким придурком."

I stand in place while she speaks more words I can't understand down a radio. She keeps one eye on me but I notice her paw is deliberately away from the trigger of her rifle. We awkwardly wait by the roadside while I look around hoping that someone is coming to save me from this. If only they had assigned that Jack Savage guy to me from the get go.

A loud roar announces the arrival of a sturdy APC. I see it has the Zootopian flag! I break into a smile and turn to my captor and flip the bird at her. She looks confused and I turn back to the APC to see another bear with the same uniform climb out the top.

Well crap.

The other bear look similar, but this time she pays no attention to me and instead just opens the passenger door. Out of the hulking metal beast steps a tiny arctic fox in some kind of military uniform carrying a riding crop. It's all black, which contrasts with her fur and would have a rather imposing look if she wasn't smaller than me. Carefully meandering around some patches of mud she walks up to us.

"Dr  Steeperson I presume?" she speaks in a lighter accent than the bear and I'm guessing she speaks better English.

"Unless your trooper over there is just an idiot who can't read, then yes, that is me," I grumpily reply.

"A bit of a temper on this one I see," she giggles.

"And who exactly are you?"

She whips out an identity card. "Galina Borov, ZGB."

"All the way from Mooscow, huh? They make you wear that stupid outfit back there too?" I might as well get some satisfaction over all this.

She frowns and pulls the riding crop from her waist. She repeatedly whacks it against her hand threateningly. I simply laugh at her. If I were her height, I would be scared out of my mind, but she really isn't that special from up here.

"Well, if you find that so funny, I'll have a little laugh of my own." she says as she draws a pistol and points it at me. "Take your clothes off."

"Take my clothes off?"

"You heard me now take them off," she growls.

Reluctantly I begin taking my shirt off. It gets tossed it onto the ground as she gestures for me to do away with the rest. I turn as much of myself away from her my trousers and underwear join my shirt. I try my best to cover my nakedness.

Galina smirks as I'm hustled into the APC by one of the bears. More paratroopers are sitting inside. I'm cuffed to a seat and strapped in while the paratroopers all ogle me. Galina hops onto a seat opposite. I try crossing my legs for some comfort but I'm thrown about as the APC rumbles into action and takes off. My horns bang against the side.

"You mind telling me why all this was necessary?" I ask as I still try to get comfortable.

"Information," she replies.

"What kind of information?

"It would start with why you decided to take a vacation," she gives me a smug look.

"That's a rather personal question," I nervously bite my tongue. "Why are you so interested in that?"

"That would be telling," she cryptically states.

Well that solves nothing, so much for finding a proper motive. I continue to shield my crotch despite the discomfort in doing so. The crew chat in their native tongue while occasionally pointing or staring at me. The driver appears to love murdering the speed limit as we all shake about frequently.

"Where are we going?" I ask to Galina.

"You'll see when we get there."

"You're not one for answers I see."

"I'm not one for giving answers, Dr Steeperson, but I am very keen to receive them."

"You'll be disappointed to know that you're not getting any."

"I have my ways, doctor. I do have my ways." She gives me a rather disturbing stare.

"I'm not the sort to go spilling information, you know. I've been trained not to give away secrets."

"By hook or by crook, I'll have what I need." Her blank stare pierces into me.

I'm fed up with this, so I avert my gaze from her and try to focus on something that isn't a bear. I get an occasional grope from some of the paratroopers, which I can't really fight off given their size and the handcuffs. I continue to grumble until we come to a stop somewhere.

Galina speaks in her language to the troopers who go about their business and then She brings one of them forward and whispers something to them. The bear unlocks my cuffs and hauls me up. I'm dragged out of the vehicle and back into the daylight. We're at an airfield. An unremarkable prop plane sits close to us.

"I see you like to travel in style," I remark.

"If you're a good boy and stop making sarcastic comments, then I might let you have some clothes", she teases.

"You talk to your superiors like that?"

"You assume that I fear them and not the other way around."

I'm hauled into the plane, which only seats four. The pilot is some lanky wolf with scruffy fur who looks insulted as I climb into his plane naked. He begins a heated argument with Galina, occasionally gesturing towards me. A few of what I presume are threats shut him up. He starts up the plane while Galina reclines in the seat next to him.

As we take off I get a view of Zootopia surrounded by the now clear skies. I should be cruising into Bunnyburrow right now, gazing out across the sunny fields, yet I'm chained up here. The pilot seems like a reasonable enough guy if he can put up with Galina, who has already drifted off into sleep. She puzzles me; is she putting on this weird elusive foreign agent act or is it genuinely her personality? Even more perplexing is how they know about the vacation. I have a vague guess about what they want out of me, but I've been trained to keep a tight lid on these things.

I cover myself in a blanket for warmth as the plane ascends further into the clouds.

 

 

 

"Dr Steeperson." I can just make out Galina's voice. "Get up, we're here."

I wake up sprawled out on the back seats. Fully coming to, I wrap myself tighter in the blanket and step out into the cold night air. Mooscow is different than I expected; there are less towering skyscrapers and more humble apartments with a few larger buildings sticking out. We're at another airfield, surrounded by concrete walls. Near the entrance, stand two red towers with a silver sphere mounted atop.

"What are those towers over there?"

"Those?" Galina turns to look at them, "Ah, I see you've spotted the Tesla coils. I wouldn't go near those without an escort, they have a bite, to say the least."

I don't fancy the chances of being fried so I stick close to Galina as we pass through the gate and out of the compound. We walk towards a unassuming building where a guard waits outside. Galina waves a pass and we're led into a bland looking reception area.  Without stopping, I'm dragged into a series of long hallways adorned with party medals and pictures of previous agents and higher ups. The security guards stationed along the way distance themselves from Galina as much as possible while giving me awkward looks. 

Galina ushers me into a corridor with metal doors coming off at regular intervals. She unlocks one of the sturdy entrances and gives me a short push inside.

"I'll be back tomorrow so we can discuss your sudden vacation. Sweet dreams, Dr Steeperson." With that she locks the door and I can hear her feet tapping away as she leaves.

My new accommodation is nothing to be proud of. A bed, desk, toilet, and bookcase is all I'm getting. Funnily enough there's a book already on the desk, it's some kind of diary or one of those very old books with no cover illustration. As I open it, a slip of paper falls out before I manage to catch it mid air. It's a hidden message for me!

_Capture report intercepted - Agent Savage dispatched -Standby for Rescue is coming ASAP -Destroy message once read._

Maybe this wasn't such a bad Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boт вaш oбeд. Tы oчeнь хyдoй, кyшaйтe пoбoльшe."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you for the food."

"До свидания. Галина будет видеть вас снова скоро."

"Okay."

It's been this for 3 days now. The only mammals here who know any English are a military commander called Dmitri who played chess with me once, and Galina who I'm in no hurry to talk to. The food is soup and bread but I can't expect much from a prison. My horns bash against the wall again.

Observing seems to be a good way to pass the time around here and I've been doing a lot of observation. For instance, Galina always takes walks through the garden outside my window every morning. My other form of entertainment is reading translated political novels which is as fun as it sounds.

I set the soup aside to let it cool before getting up for a wash. Turns out the toilet has a washbasin built into the top complete with a mirror. Across the side of my face lies a deep scratch; a relic from Tuesday night. I found out the hard way that Galina is surprisingly forceful and I made the mistake of trying to reject her advances. Carefully, I splash water around the wound. Having hooves doesn't help one bit. 

I head back to my soup and start reading again. If only agent Savage would get here sooner. While I power through this story on some heroic tank commander someone fiddles with the door. Presumably it's another guard, or perhaps it's Dmitri again, that would be nice. I was right about the former, it's another guard. She gestures for me to follow so I  
pull myself back out of bed and head over to her.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who I'm being taken to. I wasn't aware at first that Galina's office isn't in this building, it's actually about a block away but there's an underground tunnel network you can use to get there. The building I'm being held in is some kind of minor admin centre. The language barrier hasn't helped me gather any more intelligence about this place. We head down an escalator into the tunnels below.

The underground section is actually another section of the base rather than just a transportation network. My guard flashes their ID at a tiger running a small checkpoint. They both salute each other and we're waved through. I suddenly realise I really need to piss as we head down the main corridor. I reach out and prod the guard.

"Что?"

I point to my crotch repeatedly; I think she gets the idea.

"Baм нyжнo в тyaлeт? Cлeдyйтe зa мнoй."

She pulls me over to a set of two doors with pretty obvious male and female signs. I step into the men's room. It's actually very grand looking, almost as if it's out of some fancy restaurant. As I do my business at the urinals I notice there's a wolf next to me. He's obviously pretty important if the medals on his chest are anything to go by.

"У вac ecть cюдa дoпycк?" He looks up and down at my prison overalls.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I wash my hooves and then leave

"B тaкoм cлyчae, дo cвидaния."

The guard hurries me back along the main corridor. Constant salutes fly about as we pass mammals in all sorts of uniforms. Another escalator takes us up into the main building.  
The main hall is awe inspiring, especially for the drab and mass produced feel that Zooviet architecture usually has. Paintings of revolutionary works adorn the walls and ceiling. It seems Galina gets a nice view of this from her office up on one of the sprawling balconies. I feel a growing pit in my stomach as we approach. The guard bangs on the door before shunting me in after she gets an affirmative from inside.

"Dr Steeperson."

"Galina."

The office in itself is plastered with photographs varying from family members to formal gatherings and ceremonies. Up on a massive bookcase is a picture of who I'm guessing is her mother. Presumably she's as vicious as her daughter. Other memorabilia like model aircraft take up every available shelf space.

"We still don't have the computer required Dr Steeperson."

"Well I'm afraid I can't give you any information until I get it."

She ponders this for a moment before reclining in her chair.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for much discussion as command announced a meeting shortly before you arrived," she sighs, "We can resume this afterwards."

She hops down and heads for the door.

"Oh, and I think I have enough time to arrange another little 'visit' tonight. I suggest not resisting this time around."

She laughs and follows me out. The guard gets some orders from her before she turns to me again.

"You can explore a bit until I'm back. Don't wander off though; you're still being watched."

With that she dashes off to her meeting and I'm free to walk about a bit for once. The main hall looks interesting so I decide to make it my first stop. It reminds me about the train station in Savannah Central only with less colour, and propaganda instead of timetables. I bound down the colossal staircase and into the concourse. I realise how anxious I am about all this. Maybe taking a break for a while would help calm my nerves.

There's a seat over near some sort of cafeteria although the rest of the table is taken by a panda, a tiger, and two goats. I'm sure they won't mind me sitting there.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

The panda turns to me"你好, 请坐。"

I'm really not surprised at this point. I do wonder if anyone here speaks English.

The tiger suddenly leans forward, "Don't worry about my friend, he's new to the whole diplomat thing. He's learning English but by all means do take a seat. I'm Chung and this is Huan." he motions to the two goats, "And this is Anton and his lovely fiancé Esmeralda." They both give a polite smile.

Chung briefly relates something to Huan while I notice both of them are wearing an olive coloured uniform with a red star upon it, presumably Chirpnese. 

"So what brings you here, mysterious stranger?" asks Anton.

"The name's Charles Steeperson, and I didn't choose to be here, I'm a prisoner."

"For what reason?" cries out Chung. He hurriedly explains the situation to Huan who looks surprised.

"They want top secret Zootopian information. As if I'll give anything to them."

"That's the spirit my friend, they had me locked up in a camp just before the Zooban revolution, didn't stop me breaking out and rejoining my comrades." Anton breaks out into a hearty smile.

"Oh Anton, you always tell everyone your revolution stories," Esmeralda giggles.

"I was captured by government forces while planning a raid on a key airfield. We cocked it up right at the last minute because none of the bombs went off and their reinforcements turned up too quickly. I was shot in the leg and captured."

"It barely punctured your thigh Anton, you're always so dramatic about that."

"It hurt like any other gunshot though. Luckily the local guerrilla cell had a plan to break us out. They used a tank they stole in an ambush to break down the gates while we all stole guns from the armoury. The warden there was this crazy leopard guy who I ended up smoking with this giant machine gun." He mimes firing at someone.

"I don't think that guy has anything on Galina."

"Wait, Galina Borov? She's got you locked up? Good luck with that, she'd scare any bullet into missing her."

"Tell me about it."

Esmeralda gives me a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure mammals in Zootopia are looking for you. Just hold tight." Her voice is slightly squeaky.

"Thank you, I can only hope I'm out of here soon."

"Same here," grumbles Chung, "It's far too cold."  
Huan and Chung begin conversing about something before Anton gets our attention.

"Anyone want something to eat? It'll be on me."

"Sounds good to me; anything they serve will be better than the slop I get. I'll have to head back to Galina after a while though."  
Maybe it isn't as bad as I thought around here.

 

"I suggest you don't resist next time Dr Steeperson, you'll come out with far less wounds."

Galina slips her uniform back on and leaves the moonlit cell. I lie there defeated. More scratches now adorn my limp body, marks of forced submission. 

The door unlocks again.

I brace myself for further abuse from the fox, instinctively I curl up and pull the covers closer.

"Dr Steeperson."

That's not Galina's voice. I glimpse at the new arrival, a bunny with odd black stripes round his ears.

"I'm agent Jack Savage. Sorry for the delay but it's time to get you out of here."


End file.
